Among the Fields of Gold
by lizook
Summary: "I'm glad, baby. Two people doing the chores make things much more efficient."


**Spoilers/Timeline**: None/Set in future.

**A/N**: This fic was born from a few too many days of 90 degree weather. Is it late September yet? Lots of love to the divine **missmargaret** for the look over and feedback & the always fantabulous **SSJL** for re-reading a section 12.3 times until we got it to sound right

**Disclaimer**: Nope, Bones isn't mine. Title from Sting's _Fields of Gold_.

* * *

"Almost done, finally." She blew a stray wisp of hair off her forehead and leaned her rake against the tree. "You know, we really shouldn't have waited so long."

"Bones, between our usual cases, the Eelkes trial, and the mountains of papers you've been grading, there hasn't been time." He rolled his shoulders, inhaling the crisp earthy October air. "Believe it or not, I'd rather spend my weekend crashed on the couch listening to you rant about whatever grammatical error Daisy made than raking up huge piles of leaves by myself."

"Normally, I would refute such an assertion, but..." She grinned, pulling her denim jacket around her more tightly as a slight breeze began to blow. "I know you're being entirely truthful."

"Oh, you do, do you?"

"Mmhmm." She grabbed the ties to the hood of his sweatshirt, pulling him close and brushing her lips across his. "And I wouldn't have it any other way."

Smiling, he let his hands trail up and down her sides and rested his chin on her shoulder. "I'm glad, baby. Two people doing the chores make things much more efficient."

"Booth!" She pushed his arm, rolling her eyes as his mouth turned down suppressing a smile at her indignation. "I swear, you can be so juvenile; teasing just for the sake of—"

"Ah, but you love it." He grinned at her almost instantaneous light laughter, the way she shook her head in mock annoyance. Loosening his arms from around her, he stepped back, surveying the yard over her shoulder. "I think we really are finished."

"Yeah?" She turned, eyes sweeping over the practically leaf-free lawn. It had taken them hours, but, as he'd just pointed out, nothing was really an inconvenience as long as they were together. "It does look pretty good. Did you want to bag them today or—"

She shrieked, arms windmilling as he tackled her into the large pile of leaves they'd just finished. "Booth, we just got done!"

"So? It's still in a pile." He braced himself against the ground, his hips pressing to hers as he kissed her forehead. "And we're done working today..." She sighed, fingers threading through his hair as his mouth trailed down her cheek and over her jaw. "Can bag... tomorrow..."

"I suppose that's acceptable."

"Good." He moved to push her back further into the pile, grunting in exasperation as her hand pressed to his chest, halting his progress. "What?"

"There's no logical reason for us to remain in the midst of this dirty foliage..."

"Of course there's no _logical_ reason, but come on, Bones, it's fun." He sat up, leaning back on his heels as he scooped some of the fallen leaves into his arms. Laughing, he tossed the heap at her, his breath catching as the golds, reds, and oranges floated around her, settling in her hair, on her shoulders...

"I don't know. It seems like even more of a regression than your usu—"

"Psychology, Bones? Psychology?" He grabbed another pile and threw them at her. His smile growing, laughter echoing around them as he advanced further into the mass of leaves, gathering ammunition.

"No, I just... I..." She paused, realizing she really had no excuse. Not one that had any significance at least. Especially not when he was laughing and smiling at her like that.

"Hmm?" He raised an eyebrow, leaning towards her as her eyes lit up, the corner of her mouth lifted, and her fingers absently closed around a crimson leaf in her lap, twirling it by its stem.

"Nothing." A full smile blossomed on her face as she swept some of the leaves out of her lap and flung them towards him.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?"

Standing, she leaned down, voice low in his ear. "Having fun."

"About time." He scrambled to his feet, running after her, throwing the leaves he'd been holding as he went. She laughed lightly, the sound ringing through the air and warming him even more than the sun beating against his back.

She was pummeling him with handful after handful of leaves, her hair whipping in the wind, checks flushed in delight as they continued to battle. The cascade of colors flowing around her (_them_) was assaulting him, her pale skin and auburn hair glowing against the backdrop. Taking a deep breath, he tried to steady himself - this was war, after all - and bent forward to replenish his supply of leaves.

He had just straightened once more when felt the back of his sweatshirt pull away from his body, her fingertips brushing against the nape of his neck as she opened her hand. The dried leaves dragged down his back, collecting in the waistband of his sweatshirt, and he turned on his spot, intending to seek quick retribution.

Instead, he tripped, sending them flying back into the mound of leaves. They landed in a tangle, leaves crunching as her hands grasped his waist firmly and his arms tightened around her.

"You ok, Bones?"

"Fine." Her fingers slipped under his shirt, pulling out the foliage remaining from her assault before skimming over his skin. "Booth?"

"Yeah?" He plucked a stray leaf from her hair and cupped her face.

"You do realize if you wanted me underneath you or above you..." She tilted her head, pressing a kiss to his palm. "All you had to do was ask."

"Ohh, good to know." He crushed his mouth to hers, groaning as her tongue stroked over his and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Mmm..." She dug her nails into his back, her breath fanning over his throat. "Take me inside, Booth. I think I can come up with some very _fun _activities two people can be efficient at."


End file.
